Like Folding Papers
by Krimzonrayne
Summary: For most guys staying at an all girls school would be like heaven, but I’m not most guys. My name is Ranma Saotome, a man. And due to circumstances beyond my control and my quirky mother, I’ve been enrolled in Lillian Girls' School… as a girl.
1. Somthing's in the wind

'**_Like Folding Papers'_**

Rayne no Akai Hinageshi

**_Volume 1: Chapter 1: Something's in the wind_**

Disclaimer: Characters used in this fanfiction are the properties of their respective owners. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi as Maria-sama Ga Miteru belongs to Konno Oyuki. They're not my anymore than there are any rainbow-colored platypuses…

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

It happened again.

The gods has gotten together, thrown a fricken party, got seriously pissed and _me_, the punch-line of the universe, was once again the butt of their joke. Crappy, inebriated joke.

Yes, I did look that word up.

Why couldn't they've just killed me? That would've been more merciful.

What? You looking at me with that puzzled eyes again, like don't you know what heck I'm talking about… Oh wait… that's right, you _don't_.

Hm… how should I do this… okay here's gist of my life story. Now, I'm not too good with words so bear with me a bit.

My name, if you haven't guessed it already, is Ranma Saotome. I'm the heir to Saotome School of Indiscriminative Grappling Martial Art and I rock.

…

Seriously.

…

I know that look. You're probably thinking 'here we go again' and mentally rolling your eyes at me. My guess is you've met some half ass black belt who talk a lot of shit but couldn't do anything. Well, I'm the real deal.

…

Fine, you don't have to believe me. It's hard enough to convince you of my story as it is anyway; there's no need to tell you some of my adventures to make it even more unbelievable.

…don't look at me like that; I said I'm not going to tell you.

Anyway where was I before I got side-tracked? Oh yeah, me, Ranma Saotome, heir to a martial art school, sixteen... eighteen…sixteen…. We'll talk about that later. It's still too confusing even by my usual standard.

Let's see… what else… suck at book smart, had a score fiancées at one time or another and equally as many rivals (_blah_, like any of those idiots had a chance in hell of beating me)…

And I'm a guy.

Gesh, you don't have to look _twice_ or be so blatantly obvious about it. Yes, those _are_ breasts so you can quit ogling at them already.

Sigh

Okay, first of all do you believe in magic? Yes? No? Either way it doesn't matter to me because I _know_ magic is real. You should consider yourself lucky to never have any contact with it. My numerous encounters with the M words had given me more grief than you could imagine.

Yes, I'm telling you I'm a guy who got turned into a girl.

You see, there's this cursed training ground in mainland China called Springs of Sorrow. Legend says whoever fell into one of the spring is cursed with a body whatever drowned in it. Legend was right on the money.

Well, from that you can pretty much guess which spring I fell into. One moment I was kicking my old man's ass and the next thing I knew _Wham!_ I'm a full head shorter and a gender off.

Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I know what you're thinking.

It can't be that bad right? Well you're right… it's wasn't as bad as I made it out to be,

At least I didn't turn into some kinda hopeless animal right? And the curse wasn't permanent; before, I could turn back into a guy with hot water and cold water turn me into a girl again. It was a temporary relieve but it was better than nothing.

Notice I said _was_ and not _is_.

Yep, that's no longer the case… I can't turn back with hot water anymore. And it was all Pantyhose Taro's fault.

No, that's really is his real name.

Seriously.

…

Perhaps I should start at the beginning?

Let's see… Okay there's this guy, Happosai, he's a really perverted old man that likes to steal panty and gropes girls, a real sleaze-ball if you know what I mean. Anyway he happened to come across the mother of this Taro guy while she was giving birth to him. Now, according some wacky village tradition of theirs, the lech was supposed to give the new baby a name. Being a deprave-minded ass he is, the old man gave him what he thought was a suitable name for a boy.

He named him Pantyhose Taro.

So now the guy, Taro, is devoting his whole life on forcing Happosai to change his name for him. Totally hell bent on doing it too, he's usually really reckless and never seemed to care if some innocent bystander gets hurt while he was trying to accomplice his silly goal.

Normally he's really nothing more than a nuisance. I can beat him with my hands tied behind my back. (Then again, that's not saying much. After all, I can beat everyone with my hands tied behind my back) But…

…you see… Taro have the same kind of curse I have, he turns in a fifteen foot tall, flying, giant Minotaur with cold water.

Oh, he also has these tentacles as well. They're kinda like the ones you see on an octopus.

Really

…

You're giving me that disbelieving look again… just nod along and pretend you believe everything I say, okay? Cause otherwise we're going to be here all day.

…Damn it, where was I again?

… Pantyhose Taro, right? Right. About his curse form; it's frickin huge. I mean, like, really really really big. And his punches pack one hell of a wallop too, getting hit by one of those felt like head butting a minibus. While I'd never admit it to him, when he's like that he could literally kick my ass all over the place.

This is why I normally bean him with a kettle of hot water to turn him back into a normal guy before beating him up. It's a lot less hassle that way.

By now you're probably wondering where the heck I'm going with this. Trust me, there is a point. And it happened yesterday.

What happened yesterday, you ask? Well a certain someone from China visited us with the Chisuiton.

Chisuiton is the name of a sacred relic which locks cursed people like me and Taro in their curse form.

What was he doing with it?

Well, it was ingenious really. I mean, dousing himself with the water from the curse locking ladle so he can't be turn back, was that smart or what?

NOT!

Are you kidding? Taro did some pretty stupid things before but this just takes the cake.

What kind of idiot would willingly turn himself into a monster for the rest of his life just so he can get his name change?!?!

How in the nine hell did he get his hand on the accursed thing in the first place is beyond me. I mean, isn't the stupid ladle is supposed to be some kind of royal treasure or something?

Anyway, as per usual, he shows up, grunting something in that weird ass curse form of his and started destroying stuff. And, again, as per usual, I splashed him with some hot water and kicked his sorry butt.

Then he whipped out the big gun and things pretty much went down hill from there.

I got splashed, got really pissed off and beaten the stupid idiot within inches of his life. He kinda passed out after the first ten minutes so I splashed him with some water and kept going.

Oh revenge was sweet.

… Hey don't give me that! I know us martial artist are supposed to be all fair and forgiving like but seriously, wouldn't you be mad if some asshole screwed up your life because of his one stupid plan? Sure it didn't unlock my curse but it was damn did it felt good.

Besides that brings us back to what I'm doing.

What AM I doing?

I'm packing my bags, what else?

Why? So I can go find the Kisuifu and get my curse unlock, of course. What? Do you think I should be sulk around the house feeling sorry for myself because I'm locked as a girl?

Pu-lease!

This is Ranma Saotome you're talking about. I never give up. I never lose. Beside, it not like this is the first time my curse is locked or anything. All I have to do is go to China, sneak into a castle and kick a certain dragon prince off his high horse and voila! My curse will be unlocked again.

See? Easy… now I'll just go down stay, say my goodbyes and be off.

"Ranma-chan, you mother's here to see you." Kasumi's voice says from the door.

Kasumi is the older sister of my fiancée Akane. Now, before you get the wrong picture, it's all our parent's idea. We're not in love or anything.

Crap, why am I thinking about this now… I have to escape! I can't be here when she comes in.

Why am I trying to hide from my mother? No time to explain right now… save to say that if she'd caught wind of my current condition it won't be pleasant for me.

I start packing a little faster, throwing some random shirts and pants into my bag in haste. Fashion? Who cares about that stuff especially when your head is on the line?

Especially when you head is _really_ on the line.

"Can we come in?"

Double crap, she's right outside the door? What am I going to do? This is bad, really bad.

"Ranma-chan?" A different voice calls out. It's Nodoka, my mum.

Shit shit shit shit shit shit…

I'm going to die…..

"Maybe she's not in there?"

Yes, that's it. I'm not in here, go look somewhere else. Anywhere just…

Hold on a second, did my mum just call me a she?

Nah, can't be. This is my mum we're talking about. The one and only Nodoka 'my son is a manly man amongst man or he'll commit ritual suicide' Saotome. There's no way she'd slip up and calls me with a feminine pronoun…

Right?

"I think she may've fallen asleep, Aunty." Kasumi suggests in her ever so loving voice. "I'm sure she won't mind if we go in."

Of course I would mind. How would you like it if someone says 'oh I'm sure it'd be dandy if we just parade into her room and cut her head off while she's disemboweling herself'?

Wait a minute, I'm swearing at Kasumi? Oh God, I really _am_ losing it.

The door begins to open.

"Shit." I swear under my breath. I quickly reach over and grab one of the water canteens with my hand. I manage to empty the can over my head not a moment sooner than the door is opened.

"Oh hello Mum." I turn to look at the dripping canteen in my hand and back at her sheepishly. "Opss… I just accidentally splashed myself with the water from this canteen. I guess I'll go get some hot water now."

My mum gives me a look that that says 'who do you take me for young man? Your father?'

I gulp. Okay, so she's not as oblivious as she appeared to be. This is bad, really bad.

"Enough of that Ranma-chan. I've become aware of your situation since last evening." Nodoka tells me rather sternly.

"This fiasco has gone for far too long. It's time we have a talk son…"

I swallow another mouthful of saliva. Is it just me or has the room gotten much colder all of the sudden?

"…daughter."

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

Author's note: Oho ho ho ho, if you've read my other work (Finding Alice) you'd have realize that this is another one of my adventure into the entirely too addictive world of Shoujo Mnaga/Anime… This is a crossover Maria-sama Ga Miteru or The Virgin Mary is Watching You.

I tried something a little different with this. Writing in first person POV, especially from Ranma POV is rather hard but I thoroughly enjoyed it.

What do you think? As always please review.

Rayne no Akai Hinageshi.

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

P.S. Yes, I'm taking a slight pause from Finding Alice.


	2. Hypocritical endeavors

'_**Like Folding Papers'**_

Rayne no Akai Hinageshi

**_Volume 1: Chapter 2: Hypocritical endeavors_**

Disclaimer: Characters used in this fanfiction are the properties of their respective owners. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi as Maria-sama Ga Miteru belongs to Konno Oyuki. They're not my anymore than there are any multilingual rabbit sitting on my desk… stupid show off…

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

Okay, you know how I said I was the universe punch line? Well, I was wrong.

Apparently I'm the whole frickin joke and then some.

How did I come to this particular conclusion? Don't get me started… Eh you just did. Okay, first off, my mum Nodoka. I've told you about her right? The uber tradition and sometime borderline psychotic lady who wants me to cut open my stomach if I'm not manly enough? Yeah?

Well she wants to me to go this private school for girls…

As a girl… (Okay that may sound pretty redundant but excuse me for not having the mental capacity to take earth shattering news in stride)

…

What? That's a pretty good response… hey, do you mind if I use that?

"WHAT!!!" I scream in a manly and non-squeal-like way as possible. A man got to uphold his masculine image after all. And if anyone's the epitome of manliness it's me.

"Calm down Ranma-chan." My mum says calmly.

Calm down?!?!? Lady, I'm a guy, you just asked me to go to a private school for girls as a girl _then_ you asked me to calm down? Please, I maybe Ranma Saotome but I can only take one impossible request per hour.

"Now, I know you're undoubtedly confused at my sudden change in attitude toward your behavior."

Damn right, what the heck happens to 'go run around and spread your manly seeds'? This is crazy… She's crazy… Somebody help!

"But in truth, I've always been concerned about your femininity." She says with a sigh. "I'm sure living on the road had been hard for you and I know that your father isn't exactly the type that would educate his son on opposite sex and the likes…" She continues on in that lady-like voice of her. Which is a feat considering how she's now officially crazy.

"But from what I saw in these past few weeks your attitude to female or anything feminine is worrying."

"Huh?" I reply intelligently because I know _exactly_ what she's talking about.

That was a joke. Note the sarcasm.

"The way you shy away from anything remotely resembling feminine… the way you're so adamant about being call a guy all the time… the way you'd go out your way to remain a man… how you'd change all your days' plans just so you can find some hot water and the way you…

Yea… yea… yea… that's right, I'm tuning her out…

It should be noted here that I'm normally a really nice guy. Things like ignoring your own mother are a big no-no on my book. Heck, I _like_ her. I mean, sure, everybody like their mother and stuff but due to my stupid training trip, I've been away from her for ages.

And, like, while I think forcing your own kid to follow some suicide pledge is real wacky, I can't, for the life of me, stand the thought of disappointing her.

But really, how much does a man has to take?

And what's worrying about it? I'm a guy… a perfectly healthy, straight as an arrow, heterosexual (yep looked that up as well) not-gay guy with a perfectly healthy, straight as an arrow, heterosexual, not-gay guy's attitude toward femininity…

…we treat it like it is Akane's cooking.

(If you don't get it don't worry, it's an inside joke. If you do, as in you've seen one of my fiancée's monstrosities before, I feel for you man, I really do)

She's giving me this worrying look again. Damn, I must've spaced out for a minute there. Gotta stop talking to myself… you… myself…. Whatever!

"Are you listening to me, young woman?" She says to me rather sternly.

No?

"Yes." I answer with my head down.

The first one who starts saying 'Mama's boy' dies. Slowly AND painfully.

"Then it is decided," Wait. Stop. No. What's decided? Nothing is decided. "As of tomorrow you're attending Lillian Private School for Girl."

"But I can't!" I blurt out.

"Why not, Ranma-chan? Since your curse is locked, there's no risk of accident. You can enjoy some peaceful time away from your fiancées. It'd be a learning experience, both academically and mentally."

"And most of all, you can use the time to get use to your curse and to get in touch with your feminine side. It's perfect"

It's NOT perfect. It's as far from perfect as you can get.

I open my mouth and retaliate with the most logical thing I could come up with, the ultimate reason why I couldn't go.

"But Mum! I'm a MAN."

See? What did I tell you? I'm just naturally good at this kind of thing. There's no way in hell can she sends me there now. I mean my reasoning was totally concrete and mind blowing and I won that argument hand down. Full stop.

Now, I'll just go grab my back and China, here I come.

Ah, life's good.

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

Life's shit.

Oh no. Did I just swear? Yep, you got it. Do I care? Not particularly. Why? Oh I don't know… maybe it has something to do with the fact that I'm standing in front of a high arch gate, wearing a dark colored dress with white sailor collar and pleated skirt. Not to mention the bra, the panty, the cute white ribbon, the slight hint of make up and a pair of clip-on earrings.

I look up into the sky and mouth 'God kill me now'. I probably meant every word of it.

I give a sigh and tuck uncomfortably the white sailor collar around my neck. How could _anyone_ wear something like _this_? Granted the school was probably founded way before the creator of Sailormoon is born but come on! You only need to take one look at the thing before realizing how disgustingly cute it is.

Gah… Insulin please, I'm dying from sugar overload here.

I take one look down the walkway leading up to the main buildings and sigh again. The students are walking slowly along the beautiful white pavement, flanked side by side with rows of gingko trees. They're all speaking quietly and politely to one another with angelic smiles adorning their faces.

The whole place remains me of St Hebereke, this upper-class private school I've visited once.

'What the heck am I doing here?' I ask myself for the hundredth time that day before I start making my way into the school.

How could mum afford to send me here anyway? I mean me and Pop saw her at random hot spring resorts and the like so I figured she's pretty well off but I never saw her work.

I wonder what kind of job she has.

"Wait." Somebody calls out from behind me. I figured it's for someone else because I don't know anyone that goes here so I continue walking.

Okay, I'll be the first to admit it; I _am_ a wee bit arrogant. But even so, I'm not so full of myself that I'd believe some stuck up Ojou-sama from uptown would recognize me. Unless they're an associate of the Kuno…

I just got a chill down my spine. This terrifying thought just pops into my head… What if all rich people are like Kuno?!?!?!?

…

Oh my god, this is far more horrible than I thought. And because they're girls I can't fight back! Which means… which means…

I won't last a day in this place!

"Wait!"

"Eek!"

Who said that? Calm down Ranma, don't scream! Who's screaming? WHO'S SCREAMING?!?!?!

"Why did you not stop when I call out to you? Do you not know that such behavior is impolite?" Someone lectures me from behind in a soft voice.

I start turning around. Impolite? You should take a look in the mirror lady, because what you just said to me sounds pretty impolite as well.

"Hold this." She, as in the girl who just lectured me for no good reason, orders me in a commanding voice. She holds out a small bag my way expectantly.

I take the bag anyway. Why? I guess it's because I'm just that kinda guy. How did Nabiki put it… oh yeah, 'inanely chivalrous', whatever that means.

Besides, it's only a bag. It's not as if she asked me to go on some perilous quest to rescue her or something. Trust me, that's a lot harder to do, I know from personal experience just how much harder it is. She also remains me of Kasumi. The gentle serenity of her smile and the luscious, waist length hair that flow freely down her elegant frame as it waves in the breeze, the way she takes one step forward and put her arms around my shoulders.

Huh? The way she what?

Did she, the haughty girl who was lecturing away at me a minute ago, just throws herself at me?

…what the?

Okay, I've said this before and I'll say this again.

I am a bit arrogant.

A bit.

But that doesn't mean I go around expecting every random girl to throw themselves at me. Especially when I'm a girl at the time as well!

"There." The girl says as she takes a step back.

I blink and look up. I haven't realized it but I was starring at the hem of her skirt the whole time.

Damn, I really got to stop spacing out like that. Even Pig boy himself could sneaks up on me if I keep it up. (Pig boy's what I call Ryoga, a rival of mine. We had this weird friend/nemesis thing going between us for a long time now. Basically he blames me for everything and attacks me every so often)

"You should tie your scarf in a proper knot. It is unbecoming of a lady to dress slovenly." The girl comments gently as she redoes my scarf in a complex and elegance knot.

Oh… she was only adjusting my collar when she reached around my shoulders. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Phew, for a second there I thought I have another fiancée on my hand.

Another fiancée? Oh…Em… Well, about that… I'll explain it later, okay?

Anyway she, the condescending girl from before, must've mistaken my sigh of relief for some else cause she gives me this sympathetic smile as she looks into my eyes.

"Try to be more careful in the future, Maria-sama is watching, you know." She tells me rather kindly and starts walking away. "Good day."

I watch her slowly departing form and idly wonder who Maria-sama is.

Suddenly a thought occurs to me; she's not after me and she hasn't hit me once yet.

A small smile makes its way onto my face as I start walking toward the main buildings once more.

Maybe she's not so bad after all.

…

Of course, with my luck, another errant thought also occurs to me.

I'm supposed to report to the headmistress's office fifteen minutes _before_ the school starts.

I start sprinting only to feel this really scary chill running down my spine. I turn my head expecting to find a twenty feet tall monster.

Phew. I just bought this uniform last night as well, good thing I lucked out this time.

It's one of those nun people who wear this weird black and white outfit that covers their whole body. Apparently they're supposed to be really nice and friendly and stuff.

Well, either that rumor's wrong or this one is different. How can I tell? Because she's trying to kill me with this glare of her.

I gulp and slow down to a walking pace. I glance at the clock tower which is about a few hundreds yards away.

It's ten minutes till the school... meaning I have about negative five minutes.

Oh crap.

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

Author's note: Heya, Rayne's here again. I hope you enjoyed another chapter of Like Folding Papers 'cause I had a blast writing it. For those who're unfamiliar with Maria-sama ga Miteru… It's a shoujo series focusing on the daily life of one high school student.

Nothing much to say about it… I'll introduce the characters you guys don't have to worry about looking it up.

Anyway… leave a review ne!

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

p.s. Sentiments for the remaining flowers is pending a re-write. This Sky This Dream is being continued… slowly…


	3. Paved with good intentions

'_**Like Folding Papers'**_

Rayne no Akai Hinageshi

**_Volume 1: Chapter 3: Paved with good intentions_**

Disclaimer: Characters used in this fanfiction are the properties of their respective owners. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi as Maria-sama Ga Miteru belongs to Konno Oyuki. They're not my anymore than there are any phallic shaped water bottles for sell in Shinjuku… I swear, sometime Japanese people can be_ **too**_ liberal…

Author's note: A Japanese term Gokigenyou will start to appear from this point on. It has a really specific role it plays in the story… and no, I'm not putting it there to show off my Japanese skill… (p.s. I speak Japanese as my second language, English as third so… Bieee)

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

It took me about five minutes get to the main building. Since I started with negative five minutes, I'm already about ten minutes late for my first meeting with the biggest authority of this place… on my first day.

And I still haven't to find her office.

_And_, on top of that, I have no idea where I am.

My life is ruined, Ryoga this is all your fault! (Another inside joke, don't worry about it)

After putting that little pig boy moment behind me, I turn to a random girl who happens to be walking by at the time.

"Em… 'cuse me, where's the head mistress's office?" I ask her.

The girl, she has this longish kinda hair and an air of haughtiness about her, gives me this half-puzzled, half glaring look. She lifts her nose at me and turns away. Within seconds she's gone.

Well that was _nice_.

Darn that….Gah, what the heck did I ever do to her?

I mean sure, I was a bit blunt but I don't have a second to waste. She doesn't have to be so stuck up about it.

"Gokigenyou."

Huh? Good day? Who even says that anymore? Oh wait, didn't that girl who fixed my collar earlier used the exact same word? Maybe it's the school's greeting or something.

I turn around to see another girl standing behind me. She's smiling in a friendly manner. She a plain but pleasant face and brownish-red hair that she kept tied up in two small pony tails.

"You're new here right?" She asks.

I nod in reply. Maybe she'll offer to show me around or something. Not like I need her help, of course. After all, I _am_ Ranma Saotome.

"I can show you the head mistress's office if you want." She tells me, still smiling pleasantly

"Okay."

I follow her as she takes me down the corridors, making our way toward the place I ought to have been at for the last ten and something minutes.

I sneak at glance at her casually because I, unlike other stupid idiot out there, found out early what a woman would do if she caught you looking at her.

I'm not 'whipped'. I'm just not glutton for punishment.

Anyway, on a brief glance she appears to be your average high school girl. She's kinda short which brings her to about the same height as my female form.

"I'm sorry about Hasegawa-san but please don't let her behavior put you off. Most of the students here aren't like that." The girl says to me.

"Don't worry about it," I say, waving off her apology. "I've been treated a lot worse before."

It's true. I kinda wish that nutter Kuno (This rich idiot in my old school. He walks around in samurai clothing from two eras ago and spouts self-composed non-sense) would act more high and mighty like that girl. At least then I won't be subjected to his so-called poetry all the time.

"Well here we are." She says as we come to a stop in front of a white door. She turns around and flashes me another brilliant smile. "My name is Yumi, Fukuzawa Yumi. Are you in first year?"

I nod. I'm pretty sure I am anyway.

"Maybe you'll be in the Peach class. That's the one I'm in." She waves at me and left after giving another 'Gokigenyou'.

I smile a bit and echo the word back.

Another girl who doesn't want to kill me OR marry me…

This day is starting to look up a bit.

I turn to the door and reach for the handle. Then I stop. I'm forgetting something, what is it…

Oh yeah, you're supposed to knock first.

So I do.

Well I was going to, but I was interrupted by this sound of rapid footsteps and a panting girl.

It's that girl again. Yumi, I think she said her name was. She's leaning forward with her hands planted on both of her knees. She's breathing pretty heavily and her face is kinda flushed… Like she just ran back here.

"I… I… forgot to ask for your name." She manages between huge gulps of breath.

…

Did she just run back here for _that_?

"Em… Ranma Saotome." I tell her distractedly. This girl Yumi, she's interesting.

"Gokigenyou Ranma-san."

"Gokigenyou." I call after her. The traditional word feels weird in my mouth, kinda like speaking in that 'English' language Miss Hinako tried to teach to me.

'Why is she in such a hurry anyway?' I mutter under my breath.

Then the bell rang.

Opss.

But wait… if she's supposed to be in class, that means…

Oh crap

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

"This is Lillian Private Academy for Women"

"Founded in 1901, this academy was created for the daughters of noble families. In present time, it is a school with Catholic traditions for daughters of prestigious backgrounds."

"Here, watched over by the gods, a school exists where young women can remain sheltered from nursery school to college. Through three changes of era, from Meiji through today's Heisei, this school has provided pure and refined young ladies with eighteen years of continuous schooling, and sent on their way. This kind of system continues today, and is treasured by academy."

Yea… yea… God… seriously, what is wrong with these principle types? Why must they always go on and on and on about some stupid, pointless things? It's like they're in love with their own voice or something.

"And one thing that our school DOES NOT tolerates is unpunctuality!" The grey haired, wrinkled old mummy rants on.

"Do you understand what I'm saying, young lady?"

No? What is this 'unpunctuality'? Why can't you just speak to me in Japanese? Then, _maybe_, we'll finally get somewhere.

"Yes." I answer obediently.

Okay… right now a lot of you are probably scratching your head, wondering why I'm being all nice and stuff especially after all the badass things I've been saying. Do I just talk big but actually too scared to back it up?

Hell no.

Let's make this clear right now; I, Ranma Saotome, am afraid of nothing. Nothing.

Got it? Good.

The only reason why I'm doing this is because Nodoka, my mum, made me promised her not to purposely screw this up. And since a promise is a promise… I actually have to try to be a girl.

…

The headmistress said a bunch of other stuff before she told me to report to Holly class on the first floor. She gave me a note to give to the teacher and ushered me out the door.

Once I'm out there, I realize that the halls are pretty empty. Everyone had already gotten to her class. Unlike Furinkan High, there's not a single straggler to be found. It's pretty freaky really.

A school full of pleasant, mild-mannered and rules obeying students? I'm going to fit in like a sour thumb.

I trudge down the stairs and find myself in front of a door with a sign that says Holly Class.

I take a deep breath and knock once before I open the door and step inside. I can tell everyone is starring as I make my way to the front of the class. I hand the teacher – a middle aged woman with short hair. She seems a bit strict but still she also has this welcoming smile on her… – my note and wait while she takes a look at it.

I take this time to look around the classroom a bit.

Everyone (All girls!) is sitting up and straight and they all have their books open and look like they were taking notes. They're all wide awake and while some are starring at me most of them are still looking at their textbooks.

I was right; this school is way different from Furinkan High.

"Ahem." The teacher clears her throat, bringing everyone's attention back to her. "Students, we have a new student joining us here at Lillian Academy," At this point she turns to me and says in a slightly softer voice. "Would you like to introduce yourself, Saotome-san?"

An introduction? Sure, no problem.

"I'm Ranma Saotome, the heir to the Saotome school of Indiscriminate Grappling."

Ohhh… maybe I shouldn't have said that.

The result was instantaneous.

Within the blink of an eye, everyone who wasn't looking before is now openly starring at me.

The teacher makes this small, confused sound before telling to take a seat.

I wonder how they're going to 'tolerate' (Oh, did I surprised you with that big word?) me. If things hasn't changed that much (and with my luck, I'm pretty sure it hasn't) I'm going to be knee deep in the usual chaos that follows me everywhere.

Oh well, at least I can't complain about things being boring huh?

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

The lunch bell couldn't have come soon enough for me.

I was bored.

Really bored.

The teacher was boring… the lesson were boring… the students were boring. The whole day has pretty much been one big bore.

And it's not even half-way over yet.

…

God, I swear I was _this_ (That's about one bazillionth of an inch, just in case you were wondering) close to wishing _something_ would happen. Furinkan High was _never_ that boring.

I wish I could've just taken a nap or something but _noooo_ mum just had to force me to make that stupid promise. And since I know sleeping in class would result in the teacher getting mad and me being chewed out for it… Taking a nap in class would, technically, count as me purposely screwing up my chance of being here.

What a stupid situation I just had to get into… again!

I pack up my stuff and pick up the bag before eyeing the open window wistfully. It's would be so easy to just hop down.

In the end, I decide to take the normal route. It wouldn't have been worth it anyway; I'd probably lose the time I've gain for taken that short cut to explaining to the teachers why I jumped out the window instead of using the door.

…

It took me a couple of minutes but I managed to find a quiet little spot to have my lunch. One good thing that came from the failed wedding is that mum decided to move in with the Tendo. And whatever faults mum may have, she sure can pack a mean lunchbox.

I had just opened the box and was about to start eating when a soft shuffling of leaves alerts me to someone's approach.

"Oh my… Gokigenyou" The girl with wavy hair, who sounds just like Kasumi by the way, (Damn, it's like everyone here's soft spoken and lady-like) mutters in surprise.

What the? Did I stumble across her secret hideout or something?

"Em… Is this your usual place or something?" I ask uncertainly. "I can leave if you want."

Me? Avoiding girls? God no, whatever gives you that idea?

"No, please stay." She says quickly, stepping closer to me as she does. "I'm just little surprise that's all. Not many people come here because of the gingko nuts."

Gingko nuts? Oh that's right, they stinks really badly when you crush them. That and they feel kinda mushy against your foot if you step on them.

I shrug; just like I've guessed, some of these girls are really too spoiled.

"I don't see what the big deal is." I comment by way of answering. "I mean, just don't step on them if you don't like the smell."

Suddenly the girl's whole face lit up. I scoot back a bit. Maybe this is the time when I find out the whole school is some sort of robots.

"Really? I say the exact same thing." She says cheerfully, leaning a bit closer.

Huh?

"That's… nice… I guess."

The rest of the lunch period continued in silence – which was just the way I like it to be – I kept getting this odd feeling that she's not much of a talker either. When the class bell rang, we exchanged names (By the way, just in case you are wondering, her name's Shimako Toudou) and then we went our separate ways.

I suddenly realize, now, on my way back to class, that I've just met another girl… and she's not after me nor has she hit me once yet.

Maybe this idea of mum's isn't so bad after all.

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

Author's note: But Ranma-chan, the day's not even over yet. Are you sure you want to make that statement?

Alas, another chapter is complete. How did you find it? Was it any good?

As some of you may've noticed, I didn't kill off Yumi-chan. I believe she's going to a great character to keep around. Beside, she's so adorable… I want her to be my little sis. : )

Again, just before you guys start complaining about me using Japanese term, the Gokigenyous are there for a reason. If you get it, cool, if not then don't worry about it.

As always, a review is deeply appreciate… so feel free to click that little button.

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

p.s. No, Shimako Toudou isn't any relation to the Tendo. She's an actual character in Maria-sama ga Miteru.


	4. Surprising developments

'_**Like Folding Papers'**_

Rayne no Akai Hinageshi

**_Volume 1: Chapter 4: Surprising developments_**

Disclaimer: Characters used in this fanfiction are the properties of their respective owners. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi as Maria-sama Ga Miteru belongs to Konno Oyuki. They're not my anymore than there are… there are… there are…

Monkeys which I trained to write my disclaimers… who are NOT suffering from a cold at the moment and therefore couldn't write me one this time…

No, of course not.

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

Closer…

Come on…

Just a little bit more…

"Yes!" I hiss in victory. I did it. It's finally dead… Muah ha ha.

"Saotome-san!" A sharp call cuts me out of the middle of my train of thought. It's the teacher, and she doesn't look happy. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

I freeze. My hands are still attached together about a foot away from my face. Right where it was when I slapped that stupid fly that's been bugging me for the last half an hour.

Normally, I'd probably just ignore her. I mean, what _can_ she do? Send me outside to carry buckets in the corridor? Anything's better than another minute of this boring lesson.

But…

I just _had_ to make that promise to my mother.

"No?" I answer softly.

Silence

I chuckle nervously, feeling a beat of sweat gathering on my temple. The teacher doesn't seem to find this the least bit amusing. She's tapping her foot against the floor and fixing me this nasty glare.

"Then please keep quiet."

So I did... for the rest of the lesson anyway.

…

Soon, though not quite soon enough, a loud chime from the bell tower signals the end of the day.

I grab my stuff and throw them into my bag before slinging it over my shoulder. I take one last look around my new classroom before I turn to leave.

The day turns out a lot better than I'd expected. I mean, while I'd rather being on my way to China and getting my curse unlock, this isn't exactly… well… it could've been worse, you know?

"I guess it's not that bad." I mutter.

"Ranma-san, Ranma-san."

I turn to the person calling. She's a rather plain looking girl who with eye glasses and… a camera? Weird.

"Gokigenyou, my name is Tsutako Takeshima. Do you mind if we have a little chat?"

"Chat?" But if it's only a chat then why would she have a camera?

"Yes." Tsutako confirms.

After saying this, she pushes her eyeglasses up with her finger. This little action causes the light the evilly gleams off her lenses.

Crap, it's… it's… it's a Nabiki's clone!

And did she know my name? I don't remember talking to her, unless…

Could it be that Pop sold me out again?

What am I talking about? Well, back as far as I could remember, my father, Genma, had been engaging me to one girl after another to fill his stomach.

…

"You know… I think I have to …em… clean the music room," I say "Class duty and all that."

With that, I employ the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling's Ultimate move and strategically retreat to a defendable position.

"Wait Ranma-san!"

I turn around and see her still running after me. Damn, she's persistent.

Offt.

I think I ran into something. I spin around quickly and see a girl with two pony tails falling. I reach out and grab her before she could hit the floor.

"Crap, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Damn it, what if I'd hurt her? I mean, she's …well, a she. Ranma Saotome never hurts a girl.

"I'm fine Ranma-san."

Huh? Another one? Wait no, I think I saw that hair style from somewhere before. "Yumi?" I guess.

"Yes." She says with a nod. "Which class did you end up in? And how was your first da… Oh gokigenyou, Tsutako-san."

I turn around to see who she's talking to. It's that camera girl again.

"Why did you run off like that, Ranma-san?" Tsutako says, panting slightly.

Em…

"You know Tsutako-san, Yumi-san?" I ask, turning back to Yumi. It's so weird saying 'san' every times. Another big different between this school and Furinkan High, I guess.

"Yes, she's belongs to the photography club, you know." Yumi starts saying. "Except from when she's in class, Tsutako-san is almost never without her camera. She is compelled by the fear of missing a chance at a photo. Although I don't know much about photography, I know she's really good."

Tsutako-san smiles brightly at the complement. But her smile kinda fell after she heard what Yumi said next.

"But, because the school festival is soon, she has started imitating paparazzi as of late." Yumi teases.

"What would you have me do? I'm taking advantage of having access to Lillian Academy's current students. I like pretty things and capture them in a frame. At any rate, we are all growing older; I can preserve the sparkle of 'now.' I was chosen by the camera, a duty awarded from heaven."

She strikes a little pose as she says this, raising her fist to the sky.

Okay… maybe she's not exactly like Nabiki.

"Even so…" Yumi tries to continue but she's couldn't help giggling a little at that either.

Should I say something? I'm kinda fading into the background here? Hey, maybe that's a good thing; I could probably make a break for it.

"It's okay. I'm not doing anything inappropriate. For each model, I burn the negatives of any bad photos. I certainly get permission before I publish them… Speaking of which, that's the reason why I'm here." Suddenly, she turns to me, her glasses flashes in the light again.

Oh crud.

"Ranma-san, may I have you permission to publish this?" The girl in glasses says, whipping out a photo and shows it to me.

Three, two, one…

It took me three seconds to realize what I was seeing.

What is in the photo?

Well, it's me and this girl.

Or rather…

It's me and this beautiful girl with her arms around me.

"Publish?" I mouth. Akane, my fiancée, is already mad at me for coming to an all girl school. 'But Aunty, that _pervert_ in an all girl school?' I swear, sometimes I wonder if she's not the perverted one.

How can this get any worse?

"Yes, I'm putting this up on a panel in the photography club's display corner at the upcoming school festival."

…

That's it, I'm dead. Dead as a door nail. Dead as a fresh fish in sushi restaurants. Deader than dead, dead. You hear me? Dead!

"I need to have that photo!" I shout, almost lunging at her.

Tsutako seemed surprise but she quickly recovers. She gives me a smirk and quickly pocketed the photo. She makes a face as if she has a fish on the line and it's a matter of time before she gets it.

"Okay." She says simply but not before raising a finger at me. "But on two conditions."

Conditions? Okay, now she's starting to sound like Nabiki.

"Conditions?" Yumi echoes my thought aloud. She has a puzzled look on her face. "What are you guys talking about? What's in that photo?"

"Possibly the best picture I've taken all year. I became convinced of this after taking it. That's why I gave up my lunch hour to develop it."

Just as she was saying this, a soft rumble could be heard coming from the camera-girl's stomach.

Giving up lunch? Willingly? That's… that's… I don't even know what that is. The idea is too crazy to find a proper word to describe it.

"What are the conditions?" I cut in. The word feels kinda strange coming out of my mouth. It's more of a Nabiki's word than mine.

"First one, of course, is your permission to display the photo. Now, I was thinking of calling it 'Training'; you know, a new student being instructed of proper behaviors by an elegant sempai."

"You have it, what's the second one."

"You have to help me get the permission from the other person in the photo."

Hm… that doesn't sound so bad. But…

"Okay. But I have no idea who she is or where to find her though." I answer her truthfully.

"That's okay; I'll take her to you right now." Tsutako-san says, taking my hand and begins dragging me along. "Gokigenyou, Yumi-san."

Wow, she's just as pushy as the mercenary girl. (That's Nabiki. I call her that because she's my old school's bookie. Arranging bets, rumors mills, information… nothing goes pass her.)

"Gokigenyou." Yumi returns the word from around the corner.

…

"Where are we going?" I ask after being dragged around for a few minutes. We're currently walking down a stone path to the left of the main building.

"The Rose Manor."

"Rose… Manor?" Damn it, why does everything have to be so girly? Girly uniform, building with girly name, what's next? Student council with girly name and titles for members?

"Oh. I forgot this is your first day at Lillian." Tsutako answers. "You see, the other person who's in that photo is Ogasawara Sachiko. She's a member of the Yamayurikai, our student council whose headquarter is located at the Rose Manor."

Oh.

Well.

So she _did_ have a reason for lecturing me.

Still.

Hey wait… Yama-yuri-kai? The Mountain Lilly Club?!?!?!

…

Maybe I should stop guessing and quit while I'm ahead.

The silence was getting to me so I tried making some conversation.

"So why didn't you just come here and ask Sachiko-san by herself?" I ask.

"No particular reason. I just wanted some company." She says slowly, adjusting her glasses a bit. She turns to me and sees that I'm still looking at her so she fidgets a bit before looking away.

Why do I get a feeling there's something she's not telling me?

"We're here." She announces.

The Rose Manor is, luckily, no where as girly as its name suggested. It's kinda different from the rest of the school. It looks rather Western and more homely… sorta the picture of that two stories house in that picture book 'Oliver Twist' Hinako was making us read.

I look at Tsutako. She gives me this 'you go ahead' gesture with her hand but not looking at me in the eyes.

I shrug and walk up to the door.

"What business do you have with the Yamayurikai?" Someone calls out from behind us before I could knock.

It's that wavy haired girl from lunch. The weird one who was really interested in gingko seeds, what's her name again? Oh yeah…

"What are you doing here Shimako?"

Tsutako the camera-girl stares at me. What? Oh I forgot to add 'san'.

"Shimako-san is Rosa Gigantea's younger sister. She's also a part of the Yamayurikai so of course she would be here." She tells me quietly, doing a little stage whisper.

Rosa Gigantea?

My question was probably written on my face because Tsutako explains without missing a beat.

"The three leaders of the Yamayurikai are given the names of three family of roses; Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Foetida and Rosa Gigantea."

…That just plain scary… Good thing I kept my mouth shut from that point on. Four girly things are already four too many in my book.

"We're looking for Sachiko-sama, could you take us to her?" Camera-girl turns to Shimako and asks her politely.

"Oh, well if that's the case, why don't you come in? Because I think Sachiko-sama is probably on the second floor." With that, she walks pass us and opens the door.

"Please, come in." She says, beckoning with her hand.

Immediately after entering, although the floor was small, it had an open ceiling. A little to the left was a steep stairway. At the end of the second floor are a door and a big bright stained glass window, through which the late afternoon sun would shine straight down the stairs.

All in all, it's a pretty comfy looking place.

"Up here." Shimako calls out before she starts walking up the stair.

I give Tsutako who's looking around in awe – what is she so worked up about. Sure it's kinda homely and stuff but it's just a house – a glance before following the girl from lunch up the stairs.

After a moment Camera-girl snaps out of it and scrambles to catch up to us who're almost onto the second floor. We (Me and Tsutako) follow Shimako as she leads us to the door at the end of the corridor.

It has a sign which says 'Meeting in progress, please be quiet' on it.

_"Then why I do have do it?!"_

That had to pretty be loud for us to be able to hear it that clearly. From the looks of it, this house is built in Western-style; it should be a lot harder sounds to come through.

_"This is tyranny! Onee-sama you're cruel!"_

I blink, look at the sign on the door and blink again. Maybe I had this school pegged wrong. Maybe it's not that different from Furinkan High after all.

"Oh good. It appears that Sachiko-sama is here." Shimako comments.

Wait… _that_ was Sachiko? The long haired princess who lectured me this morning? No way…

Shimako must be a mind reader cause even though I didn't say that out loud, she still answers me anyway.

"Oh she's always like that," She says with a smile. Then she knocks and slowly eases the door opens.

_**"I understand. By what you say, it would be fine if I brought her here. I'll go get her right now!"**_

Suddenly the door bangs open all the way. A figure with long black hair bursts out of the room at full speed. Without watching where she was going, the tall girl ran into the person standing in the corridor.

With my luck, that person was none other than me.

I caught her in a bear hug to lessen the blow. Since I'm about half her height in my current form, it didn't exactly work out the way I planned. As I was falling down, I quickly place one foot back just went with the flow.

I ended up holding her in a sorta of dip.

Oh well, it wasn't so bad. Whatever works I guess, 'anything goes' right?

I look down at the person I'm holding in my arms. She's really the same girl who fixed my collar earlier this morning. Back then I was kinda pissed at being chewed out by another student I didn't really how pretty she is.

She's tall. Almost as tall as my male form. She has a beautiful flawless face that reminds me of Kasumi. She seems independent and serene but at the same time she has this confused and scared look on her face that sorta makes her look all cute and stuff.

"Oh my!"

"Indeed, what a scandalous position to be in, Sachiko-chan; I'd never taken you as a romantic."

"I don't think anyone would protest against being caught like that though."

In an uproar, students filed out from the out. They're five of them and they're all crowding around and starring at me and the girl, Sachiko.

I wonder what they're starring at.

Then I look down again.

Oh crap. I suddenly realize the sort of position I'm in.

If Akane sees me now, I wouldn't need a doctor but rather, I'd need a priest.

I slowly let the girl in my arms out. I eye Camera-girl nervously but she's still doing as much starring as everyone else. It looks like she was too surprise to remember to take a photo.

What a shame.

As soon as we're both upright, Sachiko suddenly hugs me. This is the second time today that this girl has her arms around me… something is definitely going on.

"Thank you." She says aloud but still clinging on to me. She leans in even closer and whispers in my ears. Does this girl have a different voice for each occasion or something? She sounds a lot different from the cold and strict person she was this morning and shouting, unruly girl she was earlier.

"By the way… You're a first-year student, right? Do you have an onee-sama?"

Onee-sama? Honored elder sister?

"No."

"Perfect."

Huh?

Before I could fathom the meaning of her words, she unglues herself from me and takes hold of my hand before stepping up to one of the older girls.

"Onee-sama, I have something to say." The feeling around the doorway suddenly changes, brought down by Sachiko voice, which is now as cold as it was this morning.

"This girl…"

She hems and haws for a second before she turns to me and says. "Introduce yourself."

Introduction? Another one?

"I'm Ranma Saotome, the heir to the Saotome school of Indiscriminate Grappling… and I'm first year and in Holly class… number 27, I think…"

"My, what interesting person you are." The girl with short hair, the one Sachiko called 'onee-sama' earlier, says kindly before turning to Sachiko herself. "What about Ranma Saotome-san?"

"I will now fulfill my earlier promise." The long haired girl answers coolly.

"Promise?" The older girl asks in return.

"There won't be any complaints if I decide right here and now, will there? So I choose Ranma-chan." Sachiko says, holding me by the shoulders and presenting me forward, like I'm some sort of new toy she's showing off.

"I, right here and how, proclaim Ranma Saotome to be my _petite soeur_."

…

I tried to stop it but my eyes wouldn't stop twitching.

Okay… if _'petite soeur'_ means fiancée in French or whatever language she was using, someone is going to _die_.

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

Author's note:

My, what long chapter this has been. It's bigger than the last one by a third. So how was it? I'm doing well?

Some reviewers have brought up an interesting idea which I will be taking into consideration. Starting from next episode I think.

What idea? Well, because Ranma is narrating the story, there's a lot of thing he/she is missing out in the story telling. Because of this, I think I might add short little bits of note… maybe a diary excerpt from Yumi or from some other girl.

As always, reviews are deeply appreciated and always welcome.

Rayne no Akai Hinageshi

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

p.s. Oho ho ho. That's my first cliff hanger for this fic, I believe.


	5. A beginning of something different

'_**Like Folding Papers'**_

Rayne no Akai Hinageshi

_**Volume 1: Chapter 5: A beginning of something different**_

Disclaimer: Characters used in this fanfiction are the properties of their respective owners. Ranma ½ belongs to Rumiko Takahashi as Maria-sama Ga Miteru belongs to Konno Oyuki. They're not my anymore than there are heaps upon heaps of idea which are being stolen from Excel Saga as we speaks… oh lord, just imagine what _that_ would do to Like Folding Papers…

…Oh and Menchi rocks, by the way…

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

"Here you go."

The steam was rising from the red liquid, which had been poured into a white cup, filling it three quarters full, and placed before my eyes.

It's a drink, black tea.

…

Okay, what's going on, why am I starring at a cup of tea?

Well you see; it sorta happened like this…

After hearing that Sachiko girl proclamation, everyone agreed to go back inside and discuss the matter properly, filing back through the door that had the "Meeting in Progress" sign hanging on it.

Sachiko, after naming me her _petite soeur_ (Whatever the heck that is), squared her shoulders and marched straight-backed into the room. She looked like she was getting ready for a fight or something.

I imagined the long haired, well-groomed princess in a gi and nearly burst out laughing.

"Well. It looks like you're a little sister who's been left behind. What's a big sister to do?" One of the older girls, the one with short dark hair, told me gently. She kinda took my by the shoulder and lead me inside. I was lost so I didn't resist her.

Little sister? Big sister? Now this is getting even more confusing.

As I walked into the room I saw that Sachiko was already sitting on one of the chair around this big round-ish… oval, yeah, definitely oval… anyway; so she was already sitting, right? Then she turned around, saw me and suddenly had this panicked look on her face… like she's forgotten to do something important. She quickly hid it and pulled out the chair next to her own.

"Please have a seat."

Then everyone took their seats, and tea was served.

And that's brings us to why I'm starring into a cup of tea – which is black, by the way… weird. Whatever happens to good ole nice green tea – and why there's this girl with braided hair standing next to me.

"Would you like milk or sugar?" She asks politely.

"Both please." I say softly, trying no to bring any attention to myself. I look around and take in the surrounding.

The stairs and the halls were wooden and so are the floors and walls. While this room is within the school grounds, it did not feel like it's a part of the school. Except for the hallway side, there are wooden-framed bay windows on each of the three walls. Hanging on the windows are clean cotton curtains, tied back with thin ribbons. The room was about half the size of a classroom. There's a flower arrangement in the middle of the oval table where we're sitting around. It's less like a student council headquarter and more like the dining room of the Kuno's estate.

I have to admit; it feels odd sitting here like this – in girl uniform in a western style room and having tea with other similarly dressed girls – it's like I'm in one of those 'tea-party' rich ladies enjoy.

Not that I'm completely clueless, of course. I remember once pretending to be Kodachi's fiancée (Pretending! Kodachi's that rich insane girl who's been obsessing with me since forever. She's Kuno's sister… I'm sure you know what that means so there's no way I'd consider her to be my fiancée for real.) and attending a formal tea party with the White Lily, another rich nutcase rival of hers.

Beside there's that couple of days which I spent learning Martial Art Tea Ceremony.

…I see the look of disbelief has made a come back. Look, we've been over this already; just take everything I say on face value, okay? Otherwise we're going be at this for ages.

…

Okay, the silence is killing me again.

It seems that everyone has either forgotten about Sachiko's declaration or they all decided to not to talk about it. This suits me just fine, cause unless someone brings it up (And I'll be damn if it going to be me) then I don't have to deal with whatever being that girl's _petite soeur_ means.

…

I eye the door with longing. It's not that rude to leave early is it?

Apparently someone thinks it is.

"You are always welcome to come here, Ranma-san. After all, as Sachiko's petite soeur, you are an important part of our group."

'Or not.' I mumble. 'Damn… oh well, I supposed it was too much to ask.'

I look at the person who has said it; it was that girl again, the one with short hair… Sachiko's older sister which was branded tyrannical and cruel a bit earlier. She has that aura of confident around her that's like my own. Regardless of what Camera-girl said about there being three leaders of equal powers; this girl is definitely the person in charge of the Yamayurikai.

"So, Rosa Chinensis. Does this means you approve of Sachiko's assertion?" Another one of the older girls, this one with a headband, asks her.

"Well, Rosa Foetida. If Sachiko has already made up her mind, it is already out of our hands, isn't it? Rosa Gigantea, what's your opinion?"

Damn, she's as good as Nabiki. Deflecting a question like that… if I hadn't been living with Nabiki for so long, I would've missed it entirely.

I turn to Rosa Gigantea, the girl with sandy blonde hair and happy goes lucky smile on her face, wondering what she has to say.

"Approve or disapprove, we can't really decide that yet, can we? At least not until the main party stops looking around in fright and plain confusion."

Main party? Oh that's right… me and Sachiko. But wait, I'm not looking around in fright, what are you talking about?

"Poor girl. She can't quite grasp the situation."

The Rosas starts giggling at that.

I fume. Okay, so maybe it's funny for them. But if this is a joke, they should know I either didn't get it or it's not funny. Why? Because I'm not laughing, that's why.

I feel like slamming my hand onto the table and demand that they tell me what's going on but someone beats me to the punch.

"Anyone can say what they will, but Ranma is my petite soeur." Sachiko states coldly.

Yeah, about that word, can you tell me what it means now?

"Not from you, Sachiko, but from Ranma-san. I'd like to hear what she has to say about this situation."

Here's the chance Ranma, knock them dead with you ultimate conversation skill!

"Um…"

"I've said it quite clearly, have I not? There's no misunderstandings, are there? You don't need a confirmation from Ranma."

Well, so much for that thought.

"You seem intent on continuing this saga without letting Ranma gets a single word in, and that just won't do."

Although her face remains playful, Rosa Gigantea's eyes glints dangerously as she says this.

"Sachiko. You desire so strongly to escape the task assigned to you that you'd choose a person at random to be your petite soeur and irresponsibly drag Ranma-san into this?"

Task? Assigned? I was right; there's a lot more going on here than what it seems.

"Excuse me."

I crane my neck around to see who has just spoken. It's Tsutako the camera-girl, she's been completely quiet and I had forgotten all about her.

"What do you think, Takeshima Tsutako-san?"

"I'm honored you know my name, Rosa Gigantea."

The sandy haired girl smiles kindly before saying.

"I'm not sure about Ranma-san here. But everybody knows who you are. You're quite a celebrity around the school."

Tsutako fixes her glasses into place and continues.

"I know I'm an outsider, but can I say something here?"

"Certainly."

"I don't really know what's going on here. Why did Sachiko-sama have to suddenly introduce Ranma-san as her petite soeur? And how is that related to this "assigned task?" Camera-girl asks politely.

Rosa Gigantea looks to Rosa Foetida who nods and says.

"You're right. It would be rude of us not to explain."

"There is no need for an explanation. I have chosen a petite soeur (There's that word again, what the heck does it mean?) that is all. We are done for today." Sachiko says, standing up in a huff.

"What a selfish thing to say. If you want to break up the meeting, go home by yourself. Of course Ranma-san will stay put." Rosa Chinensis, Sachiko's older sister, says coolly. She steeples her fingers in front of her and stares at the long haired girl as if challenging her.

After a moment of tension, Sachiko sits back down.

"I'll give you a quick summary. Today, Sachiko refused to perform her school festival duties, which she had already promised to do."

Duties? I perk up a bit at hearing this. As a martial artist, duty is something I can relate to.

"You've got the story wrong." Sachiko cuts in. But before she could say anything more, Rosa Chinensis continues as if she hasn't been interrupted.

"You see, this year we're putting on a play at the school festival and all of us are participating in one form or another."

"Since we three Roses are busy everyday, serving as the executive committee for the school festival, we can only take the minor roles in the play. Naturally, our younger sisters play a pivotal role."

Pivotal, that's a new one…, wait, if minor means small then pivotal ought to mean the opposite… So Sachiko is playing the lead or something.

"We've made arrangements to borrow extras from the dance club." Rosa Foetida adds.

"Dance club? What kind of performance will this be?" Tsutako-san leans forward and asks.

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. She probably wanna take a photo or something. It's funny but I couldn't help but be reminded of my childhood friend Ukyou… Tsutako's probably as crazy about photos as Ucchan is about okonomiyaki.

"Cinderella. We're doing the ballroom scene and we decided that Sachiko is to play Cinderella."

That's odd. Isn't being the lead supposed to be every girl's dream or something? I mean Akane's not exactly your typical girl but even she wanted to play the lead heroine role in this Romeo and Juliet play we had at Furinkan a while back.

"At first there was no argument from her. But this year we're bringing in a guest from Hanadera, to which Sachiko objects."

"A guest?" Camera-girl asks.

"It's customary. Lillian and Hanadera Academy are fellow schools on the same hill. The student councils send helpers to each other for the culture festivals. After all, we helped them out last month when Hanadera Academy's culture festival was held."

"It's not that I'm opposed to bringing in a guest. But surely there's no need for the Hanadera student president have to go to all the trouble to play the prince?" Sachiko's voice fades away as she spoke.

Damn, she's doing that changing voice thingie again. What happened to all that energy she had a second ago? Girls are so hard to understand.

"So what would you have him do? Play Cinderella? And you would play the prince?"

Good thing I finished my tea ages ago, because otherwise there would be three tea soaked people sitting in front of me right now. Where the heck had that came from?

"Why does it have to be the prince? What about backgrounds, costumes, work behind the scenes—"

"We can't have the guest behind the scenes, can we? Over there, we were judges at their main event. They didn't just have us doing petty errands like making tea. You didn't come that day, so you probably didn't know this."

"I can't understand why we would change the cast now, when it's only two weeks until the school festival," Sachiko counter, changing from the topic she was losing into a new one.

I start to doze off… this meeting has turned in a one on one word battle between the two sister and to be honest, it's getting boring.

"That's why we decided from the very beginning that the prince would be the Hanadera student council president."

"That's a lie. Up until yesterday's script reading, wasn't Rei reading the prince's lines?"

"Ah, I knew I was a stand-in from the beginning." The girl with really short and boyish hair cut says, rising her hand.

"Hey, look. Everyone except Sachiko knew about it. If you still harbor suspicions, ask the sewing club. Because when they ordered material, the prince's costume was the Hanadera student council president's size."

"That decision was made in my absence."

Now Sachiko sounds like she's almost at the point where she's going to cry. Well that or she's about to whip out a hammer from thin air and starts bashing people.

But then again, maybe it's only Akane who do that sorta thing.

"You're imagining things. We're not holding secret meetings. Ah, I know what it was." Rosa Chinensis says, tapping her chin.

"How many times have you skipped out on meetings? It was probably one of those times when you weren't there when we decided. If that's the case, you get what you deserve. Whenever we had meetings with Hanadera, you made sure you weren't there. Your hatred of men is too much; you'll just have to put up with him."

Hatred of men? Oh oh… that sounds _exactly_ like Akane. This could be bad.

Speaking of which, why am I still here?

"I understand but what does Sachiko-sama's disapproval of the lead role have to do with Ranma-san being her petite soeur? The sign said 'Meeting in progress,' but were you discussing changing the lead role?"

Ah bless you Ceme… no, Tsutako, bless you Tsutako.

"At first, this was a meeting, if I recall correctly." This time it was Rosa Foetida, the headband girl who answers. "The main topic of discussion was simply making decisions, so, it was going along smoothly."

"We were in the middle of arrangements for our play, when Sachiko raised a fuss." Rosa Gigantea adds next.

"We tried to quiet her down, with little jabbing at her tender spots, but then she blew up. Although Sachiko is popular because she presents a nice outward appearance, actually she has the temperament of a tantrum-throwing brat." Rosa Chinensis states simply.

Ouch. Maybe I should come to her defense or something… I mean, somebody should; it's like she's fighting a three on one battle. It's not really fair is it?

"Wait just one minute! Those weren't little jabs; those were stabs right at my heart!" Sachiko protests loudly.

"'People without _petite soeur_ have no sense of responsibility and therefore, have no right to speak'… that's what you said!"

"If I recall correctly, I did say that. But I did not mean 'anyone would be fine as a petite soeur.' To dash out of the room, seize upon the first first-year student you met, and make her your petite soeur, that's done right outrageous. You're trying to spin gold from straw." Rosa Chinensis counters, still as calm as ever.

Wait a minute.

Gold from straw?

So I'm a piece of straw?

My eyelid is twitching madly right now. I can just feel it.

"What's wrong with spinning straw into gold?"

"So, you intend to use Ranma-san as a stopgap measure? You cannot do that. As your grande soeur it would be an affront to my dignity." Rosa Chinensis says, her voice starting to rise. You don't have to be a mind reader to tell how pissed off she's right now.

Oh boy, this can't end well.

"I will take care of Ranma. I will work hard to produce an elegant Rosa Chinensis." Sachiko objects.

"I suggest you stop saying the first thing that comes to mind, Sachiko."

"Why do you suggest that?"

"Didn't you meet Ranma-san just now? How do you think making a girl you just met your soeur on the spot fulfills your promise?"

I glance at Sachiko, wondering what she's going to do. Now that the true has come out, how is she going to keep arguing?

"Isn't it true that you didn't know Ranma-san's name until just now?"

"That…"

"All right, isn't that enough? Now you're just being stubborn. Just stop."

Guess that's that. Well it's been fun (Not really, but I feel like I should say it anyway.) but I ought to have been home about half an hour ago. So I guess I'll just…

"Wait."

What is it now?

I turn around and see that it's Shimako the weird ginko loving, wavy haired girl from lunch, who said something this time.

"I do not think this is the first time Sachiko-sama and Ranma-san have met."

"Why do you think that?" Rosa Gigantea asks her own younger sister.

Hmm… about that, is it just me or does these sisters looks nothing alike? I mean, Tsutako said Shimako is Rosa Gigantea little sis and from what I gather, Sachiko is Rosa Chinensis younger sister as well… yet, none of them look like sisters.

"Because Ranma-san came here looking for Sachiko-sama."

"She didn't come here with you, Shimako-san?"

The wavy haired girl shakes her head.

"That's right. It seems we forgot to ask why Ranma-san and Tsutako-san are here." Rosa Chinensis comments. She turns to me and asks gently. "Is this true, Ranma-san?"

Is what true? Now that I think about it, why am I here? Why did I come in the first place?

"Yes," Tsutako cuts in. "And we have proof too."

Proof? I whip my head around. Camera-girl is passing a photo to the leader of the Yamayurikai. If my guess is correct, that's photo is the one of me and Sachiko together that she's taken this morning.

The three Rosas crowd together and exam the photo.

…

…

"I see. You two know each other from before. Please excuse my mistake." Rosa Chinensis says by way of an apology.

The snapshot slowly makes its way around the table. It eventually reaches Sachiko who was probably wondering what the heck just happened. Not that I blame her.

I'm probably more confused than she is.

As expected Sachiko looks kinda shocked when she sees the photo.

Oh great, now she'll think we're some sort of stalker. Though, she's probably used to them by now. I mean look at Akane, she's not all that pretty but you know how Gosunkugi acts around her. With her looks, Sachiko most likely has more than a few.

"I wonder where we've met."

…

Okay, I'm not sure if Sachiko meant for me to hear that or not. But damn it, she lectured me out and she didn't even remember?

No I'm not disappointed! Stop looking at me like that.

…

"As you can see from this photo, Ranma and I are very close." Sachiko states.

Huh? That's quick turnaround from 'I wonder where we've met.' What's she trying to do now?

"I'm sure there's no further reason why she can't be my petite soeur, is there?"

"True. Even though I think you're doing this for temporary relief, I have no right to voice an objection to your actually choosing a soeur, much less tear you two apart. After all, you are a student here."

Sachiko begins to brighten almost right away after hearing this.

"However…" Rosa Chinensis smiles. "I do not accept your resignation from the role of Cinderella. Don't forget that."

"But your promise!?!" Sachiko practically screams. The cups rattle a bit from her pounding the table.

"Promise?" Rosa Chinensis repeats, laughing under her breath for a second there. "That was just something you shouted yourself back then, wasn't it? I said 'People without a soeur have no right to speak.' So just now you're free to speak."

"Then please accept my resignation from the role."

Wow, she really doesn't give up.

"No."

"Why?"

"Your hatred of men cannot be the big reason why you quit the role. In your case, doesn't just seeing a man cause you to break out in a rash, to feel sick to your stomach? You can't go around saying 'no' to everything, one after another. That's selfish. Don't you think the next Rosa Chinensis should know this?"

"As one of the three roses you have responsibilities to the yamayurikai. You must learn to put your petty feelings aside. Like you said, it's two weeks before the play. If you simply drop out of the role, who is going to fill in?"

Rosa Chinensis, after saying this, puts her own hands on her cheeks and let out a big, intentional-sounding, sigh.

"It's my own fault for not teaching you enough. But I never imagined you wouldn't understand such things."

…

Sachiko is stunned.

I see the look on Tsutako face; she couldn't understand.

But I could. Rosa Chinensis's words… the tone… it was so full of pity. She could've hurled much more hurtful insults and Sachiko was probably able to shrug them off. But the pitying tone and words… they were too much.

"I'm going home." She says, standing up.

"Wait."

…Come on!! Just let her goes already!! Don't you think she has taken enough punishment?

"Confirm one thing for me. What is Ranma-san to you?"

"What?"

"Do you still think of Ranma-san as your petite soeur?"

"Certainly. Ranma is my petite soeur."

"Onee-sama, are you trying to insult me? Did you really think I'm just using Ranma as a soeur to get out of the play?"

Yes?

A brief starring contest occurs here but in the end Rosa Chinensis smiles wryly and looks away.

"Fine" She says suddenly, her smile grows really cold. "If you were to abandon Ranma-san here, I would also be forced to sever our own bonds of sisterhood."

…

Petite soeur. That word again! That's it I'm getting sick of this, I'm figuring this out now.

Okay, I know 'soeur' means 'sister' or something because Rosa Chinensis said that she's Sachiko's grande soeur and she's Sachiko's onee-sama. And that they have a bond of sisterhood. Therefore petite soeur should mean little sister.

So it doesn't mean fiancée. Good, I'm kinda glad now. Because really, if you think about it, that would mean she accepts that we're fiancée even though I looked like a girl.

That kinda thought isn't what I want to deal with right now.

…

"Have you already given her your rosary?"

"Not yet. If you wish, shall I perform the ritual in front of everyone?"

"That would be fine."

…

Okay, now it just turns into a big game of chicken. Would Sachiko really go through with it?

There's a soft tingling as the long haired girl takes off her rosary. She forms a loop with it and steps closer to me.

The tingling is thundering in the dead quiet room.

"Please wait a moment." Shimako calls out once again. It seems like she's the only level headed one in this crowd. "Sachiko-sama and onee-samas, aren't we all forgetting something important?"

"Something important?"

"Ranma-san's feelings."

"Ranma-san's feelings?"

…

There's a moment of silence as everyone thinks about what Shimako said. Finally it was Rosa Chinensis who broke the silence.

"Yes, I see your point for asking. After all, you did turn down Sachiko's rosary." She says to Shimako before turning to me "Sachiko would like you to be her petite soeur. How do you feel about accepting her rosary?"

What should I do?

This is all a big mess and we all know it. Sachiko picked a random person to be her sister in order to get out of a stupid play. But now that that hasn't work, she still has to go through with it or she might lose her own older sister as well.

The best thing to do is probably just to say no, right?

Right.

Right?

I look up into Sachiko's face, not sure of what I was expecting to find there. What was I expecting? I donno… hope maybe, hope that I might say no so she's not stuck with a sister she doesn't want…

But what I didn't expect was sadness… lots of it… like, heaps and heaps of disappointment and despair…kinda like what I see on Ryoga face when he uses the Shi Shi Hou Godan… There's no tear or quivering lips… just a firm understanding of your own doom…

It's so depressing.

…

I had enough of it so I opened my mouth and said no.

"Yes."

Huh?

"Yes, I'd like that."

Sachiko smiles and steps forward once again.

And for the third times that day, Sachiko Ogasawara, now my onee-sama, places her arms around my shoulders. The rosary doesn't feel cold against my skin like I'd expected at all. It tingles softly one more time before falling into place between my breasts.

… I'm so going to regret this…

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

**End of Volume One: A beginning of something different.**

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

Preview of Volume Two:

Ranma: What the hell! That made absolutely no sense what so ever!!!

_Sachiko: Quiet Ranma, you should not say such unladylike things._

Ranma: Like heck, I'd listen to you, you stuck up chick! You _used_ me!

_Sachiko: …Ranma…_

Ranma: Yeah, you even forgotten about me… even after you saw that photo, you still couldn't remember!

_Sachiko: …Ranma…_

Ranma: Whatever, I can't believe I took your rosary… Which, I'd like to say again, made absolutely no sense what so ever… rant…. rant… rant…

**Bam!**

_Sachiko: On the next exciting volume of Like Folding Papers we have; Ranma as Cinderella! Evil older sister Me! And in more ways than one is well. (In the tale, Cinderella has two older sisters.) Nerima cast finally makes an appearance. Some hard learned lessons for Ranma-chan and many more!!!_

Ranma: …. that didn't hurt, you weak, pampered Ojou-sama…

**Bam! Bam! Bam!**

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

Author's note:

Oho ho ho ho ho, I finally finish volume one. How's the big finale? Did you like it? Hate it? I know the last part is confusing… it was written that way on purpose… Ranma won't know why he decided to accept the rosary until the very end… so Nya!!!

As always, please review. I typed 4k words in two days… that should get me something, right?

Rayne no Akai Hinageshi.

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

**See you in Volume Two: My kind of a fairy tale**

-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-.-o0O0o-

p.s. Yes. I did buy Excel Saga! Oho ho ho ho . Menchi rocks…


End file.
